Mods
THE mod The source code of public beta 18 of the LOTR mod is available on GitHub. You can also deobfuscate and decompile more recent versions. Check the following sub-page for an exploration of the mod's source code. Sub mods Here's a list of mods dependent upon the Lord of the Rings Minecraft mod: * NEI plugin for "The Lord of the Rings Mod": adds NEI (NotEnoughItems) support for the LOTR Mod. Its source code is available on GitHub. * Custom Lore Mod: a few of the people on the The Black Archives Wiki are creating a Minecraft Mod using MCreator! They'll be adding everything they can think of, if they can. * ForgottenCraft: aims to bring into reality tons of great mod suggestions (for The LOTR Mod) that were forgotten or were otherwise tossed away, never to be used or even considered. From practical designs from the movies, to refined additions from the books, ForgottenCraft hopes to give players a platform that centers around bringing great suggestions into reality! * CraftingModCore: adds three features by modifying vanilla-classes: all fences (regardless of whether they are vanilla or "mod-added" ones) connect to each other, "mod-added" fence-gates connect to all fences in the game, all walls connect to each other. As of Beta 32, the LOTR Mod supports this feature by its own, so CraftingModCore is not necessary anymore. Complementary mods Here's a list of mods that complete features not covered in the Lord of the Rings Minecraft mod: * More Player Models: allows you to change your model any way you want. You can use any skin from the LOTR mod. Worked perfectly till beta 24.4, and correctly with later versions. Removes the following limits from the LOTR mod: Can you add race selection? I will never add this, due to compatibility issues. Custom player skins are not compatible with, for example, dwarf, hobbit, and elf models. If race selection was added, you would not be able to use a custom skin. Also, changing the size of the player could interfere with vanilla game mechanics or other mods. However, the alignment system and the quest system will allow you to customise your experience on a much greater level than a race system. There are also mods such as iChun's Morph mod that probably already offer something like what you're looking for. If the Morph mod exists, why can't you add race selection? To reiterate. Race selection is not planned in any form. Custom player skins are not compatible with NPC models. If race selection was added, you would not be able to use a custom skin. LOTR mod related Server-side mods * RndTp: a server-side mod for randomly teleporting players into specific areas (in order to spread players on their chosen faction territory from a server spawn). While not specifically dedicated to the LOTR mod, it's able to teleport a player from the Overworld to the Middle-Earth dimension in predefined areas such as specific LOTR mod biomes / factions territories / waypoints / places of interest / Utumno levels & layers... * Joetater : a small and simple mod with the aim of making life much easier for server admins who want to reset their worlds. Allows them to backup some region files without downloading/uploading from professional Minecraft server hosts (Source code available on Mevan's GitHub page). * Siege Mod : another mod by Mevans, helping with minigame battles. It's aware of the LOTR Mod in order to disable the fellowship PVP feature. Other useful server-side mods Although completely unrelated to the LOTR mod and not adding to its gameplay, you might find the following mods handy: * Fastcraft: improves the client and server performance significantly without any game play changes. * ChunkGen: adds a command to allow players to pre-generate chunks, which is useful for preparing region files to share (Source code available). * ModControl : a server side mod which will enable you to blacklist some of the common client side cheating mods... LOTR mod related Client-side mods * Inventory Tweaks: allows you to easily manage your items (tools and items are automatically replaced, customize and sort your inventory and your chests). You can download configuration files supporting the LOTR mod in the tools section. * Not Enough Items (NEI): the inventory Swiss knife. Recipe Viewer, Inventory Manager, Item Spawner, Cheats and more. See the NEI plugin for "The Lord of the Rings Mod" above in order to fully integrate it with the mod. * LOTR Drp : provides a Discord Rich Presence (a thing for discord that shows up when others in your discord server click on your name) linked to the LOTR Mod.